Diesel
'''"Devious" Diesel '''is a devious and a (evil) diesel shunter, originating from the Other Railway. Bio When Diesel first came to the Island of Sodor, The Fat Controller agreed with Diesel's controller to give him a trial test, The Fat Controller taught Duck to teach him some manners and rules on this island, Diesel said good morning to Duck, but Diesel asked if these engines are Gordon, James and Henry, but Duck was not pleased about this, so he puffed crossly with Diesel to show him some cars, When they arrived, the cars are old and they did not get touched for a very long time, Diesel tried to pull the cars and tried to take them to the quay near by the harbor, he gave it a great heave and Duck watched with interest and the brakes broke and the accident happened, Duck arranged the cars to clear the mess and he chatted with Diesel and Duck left and Diesel helped and he hated it, all the trucks now laughed and the sang a rude song called: "Pop Goes the Diesel", and then the next day, thing got worse, Diesel was sulking and the cars won't stop singing rudely at him and Duck was horrified, he said: "Shut Up" to the cars and have one a bump and he apologized to Diesel for being mean and impolite to him, and Diesel said it is all of Duck's fault, he thought he made them laugh at me, and none of the three tender engines disagreed with Diesel, Henry said Duck would never do anything bad like that, and the next day, things are still bad and Diesel told a lie to the cars and the cars laughed rudely at the engines and Gordon James and Henry were very cross, they decided to go on strike with Duck, and when Duck returned and wanted some rest the three engines whooshed a-lot of steam at him and they said they loved Diesel and they said they hate Duck forever, and Duck thought the three tender engines are using racism with him, and Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the arguing, and a few minutes later Duck was no longer wanted and he was sent to Wellsworth and Duck was very sad and Diesel was not in trouble at least until the next day, Now the very next day things are very very very bad and terrible without Duck, All of the engines now hated Duck except for Edward, who did not hear about the sad news until Duck came to him and Edward wondered why what is wrong with him and Duck told Edward everything what the engines, the evil diesel called: Diesel and The Fat Controller saying he was no longer wanted on this railway, after they fired him for life, and Edward knows Duck was right and he knows that is not true and to cheer Duck up is to shunt some trucks for a while and Duck was happy with Edward and he set off to work with him, and later a coupling had come loose from Henry's train and Duck was doomed and he wanted them to go away and but it failed badly and the signalman switched Duck into a set up shop where a barber was shaving a customer, Duck applied his brakes but too late, he crashed and came off the rails and the shop rocked, broken materials were damaged and everything inside was wrecked, and the barber was furious for scaring the customers and gave Duck shaving cream all over his face, and 2 hours later, Thomas was clearing the damage and The Fat Controller arrived and had a talk with the barber and he told him Duck had done a good job after making a serious accident and the barber splashed Duck with water and he said: "Oops, sorry Duck, i did not know your were brave", and Duck said that is alright, and Thomas tugged and had Duck out of the house and Duck was the best to learn from and Diesel was sent back to his railway for good and he didn't come back until next time, and the engines are sorry and they wanted Duck back and Duck was here to stay forever and everything was better when he came home. Trivia * Diesel was the first diesel engines to arrive on Sodor. * Diesel was the first diesel engine introduced on both Railway Series and television series. * As of 2015, Diesel will have the most voice actors in the UK and US voice actors in the CGI Series, Category:Characters Category:Other railways Category:Villans Category:Diesels